Saving People, Hunting Things Series: Aswang Episode
by StreetAnimalsCorner
Summary: Sam gives Dean a wake up call, finally making him realize that he is madly in love with a fellow hunter by the name of Sage! But as they continue hunting it turns out that their relationship wasn't made of free will. Loosely based off of Season 4 & 5 of Supernatural yet still maintaining the monster a week theme of Season 1. The plot will unfold, just you wait and see!
1. Clueless

**Chapter 1: Clueless **

It was an extremely long day, to say the least. Sam and Sage were coming back from hours of investigating, while Dean was on research duty. Hopefully he was more successful, since more then half the people they interviewed were either too upset to speak or didn't give a shit. With the hope of walking into the motel room with great news, Sage was instead horrified at what she saw. Dean was lying on her bed naked with a piece of the blanket covering his lower half, while a woman was crooked underneath his arm sleeping soundly. He awoke to the sound of the door and an extremely angry looking hunter before him.

"You have got to be kidding me Dean"

Sam glanced at Sage and noticed that she was not only angry but devastated. There have been numerous times when Sage has caught Dean in the act but she normally just shrugged it off. This time was completely different and it was at this moment when he realized her true feelings towards his older brother.

Confused, Dean slithered out of bed with the blanket wrapped around his waist, "What?"

It took every ounce of strength to not break down and cry. She had to say something before her eyes glazed over in tears, "I cant even look at you right now" Her lip quivered while giving Dean one last glance before bolting out the door.

Now concerned, Dean quickly put on a pair of boxers and ushered the woman out of the motel room giving her money for a cab to take home. When she finally left, Dean turned to his disappointed little brother, "Dude, whats with her? Was your day really that bad?"

"You really have no idea why she is so upset?"

"No I dont"

Sam threw his arms up in frustration, "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you had sex in her bed! I mean Dean, come on show a bit of respect"

"She has never had a problem when you have done it"

"Thats because it was always on my bed! Besides its you, Dean"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, get your head out of your ass. She likes you and you her"

"What are you talking about? Thats insane"

"I dont think it is. How come every time we are on a hunt you are insanely protective of her?"

"So are you!"

"Okay, fine. How about every time she isn't with us you worry? Or when we go to a bar and she flirts with another guy you get angry?"

Dean didn't utter a word realizing that everything Sammy said was true,"You cant deny it, can you? So why don't you stop being a jerk and let her know how you feel."

"Okay Sam, I get it"

"I really hope you do Dean because one day she is going to walk out that door and not come back"

Its been hours since she left and its been hours since Dean has been able to breathe properly. Sam couldn't have been more right, every single time she wasn't with him he just wouldn't be the same. His anxiety would be through the roof and his temper would flare at the most minuscule things. He looked at his watch again in utter frustration, if she doesn't come back within the next hour he is going to look for her.

Luckily a half hour later she stumbled into the hotel room with a disheveled man behind her. She was obviously drunk barely able to take her shoes off, while the guy inappropriately grabbed her butt with his greasy hands. Deans face grew hot with anger and jealousy, he watched the two of them intently from her bed which was on the far side of the hotel room.

After much struggle she finally got her boots off, _no thanks to him_, Dean muttered to himself. Within moments she was wrapped in his filthy hands, their mouths violently smacking against each other. It was in this moment where Dean realized how much he loved her, the sight of any man being intimate with her enraged him beyond belief. He quickly walked over to the two of them and released her from his grip, "Okay buddy take a hike"

"Who the hell are you?"

Steadily leaning Sage against the wall he motioned towards the door, " " He shoved the guy out into the parking lot which was quite easy considering how wasted he was, "Oh and if you ever come near her again, I guarantee I wont let you off as easily as I did this time"

He closed the door silently and made his way over to Sage who was now lying on the floor unconscious. Sliding one arm underneath her knees and the other on her back, he lifted her up from the ground and placed her gently on the bed. Her hair was a complete mess and her clothes were quite dirty, but Dean thought she was nothing short of beautiful. Truth is he has always taken a liking to Sage, since the first day he laid eyes on her. She was breathtakingly stunning and her personality was even more charming. A woman who would be the perfect match for Dean, a woman whom he hoped would forgive him.


	2. An Unexpected Tango

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Tango**

The room was thankfully dark when she slowly opened her eyes. Barely able to see her surroundings she panicked and reached for the knife in her jean pocket that she always kept with her. To her horror she wasn't wearing her jeans, let alone any pants for that matter. Her breathing was now heavy, with her heart pounding against her rib cage. Feeling her way through the room she managed to flick on the bedside lamp. To her relief she was in her hotel room, but that still doesnt explain the lack of clothing. She glanced over to the other side of the room and noticed that she was lying on Dean's bed, while hers was stripped to the mattress. _What the hell happened last night _she mumbled to herself. After slipping on a pair of track pants, she stumbled over to the kitchen area where she downed two glasses of water, instantly making her feel better from the hangover. She placed the cool glass on her damp forehead when two of the men she loved most in the world quietly unlocked the door. Sam was first with a large paper bag in his hand, while Dean sauntered in a couple of seconds later carrying a variety of drinks.

They both looked incredibly surprised, Sam chuckled noticing the all to familiar hangover stance, "Wild night?"

She put the glass in the sink and made her way over to the kitchen table, "Truthfully I dont remember"

"You dont remember anything about last night?" The intensity in Dean's voice startled both of them.

"No. I was hoping you guys could fill in the blanks"

Sam gave a quick glance to Dean which didnt go unnoticed, "I was in my room trying to stay awake until you came home. But I passed out from the rough day we had yesterday, sorry."

"Oh no worries, I dont blame you."

"Dean on the other hand waited until you got home" Sam's face was focused on taking the food out of the bags, making sure his eyes were firmly avoiding his brother and best friend.

Sage looked at Dean with wide eyes which he reciprocated with a frustrated glimpse. Noticing the tense silence, Sam concocted some lame explanation to excuse himself, leaving the awkward hunters alone. Dean continued to unpack the food, _was what happened last night that terrible? _Sage asked herself.

Fidgeting, Sage finally asked, "Dean, what happened last night?"

"You really dont remember anything?" He now placed both hands on the chair in front of him, staring at her attentively.

She blushed under his harsh stare, "All I remember is getting angry at you"

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that"

Quickly dismissing the subject with a shake of her head she opened the fridge and put the rest of the groceries away,"Hey, no worries. I was overreacting anyway"

His eyes trailed down her figure, entranced by the movement of her body when she bent down to put the vegetables away. The distant hum of her voice snapped him out of his trance, "Dean? I said I was sorry, we okay now?"

He shook his head in compliance,which made her smile with relief, "Good." Now busying herself with breakfast Dean just sat at the table contemplating on what he should say next. All the while sneaking glances at her delicious curvy body moving about in the kitchen.

Ten minutes slowly passed by until he couldnt take it anymore, "Actually no. Everything is not okay"

She turned around in surprise hoping that she didn't hear him properly, "Excuse me?"

He now tucked in the kitchen chair and made his way slowly towards her, his gaze hooded, "When you asked if we were okay earlier"

Honestly, she had no idea how to respond. His gaze was making her deliciously uncomfortable, so much so that the bacon was burning unbeknownst to the both of them. She swallowed hard when his body was mere inches from hers, she bowed her head to avoid his stare, "Oh uh-uh would you like to talk about it?"

He placed a hand underneath her chin lifting her face so she was now looking at him, "Not really" And just like that his beautifully soft lips were on hers. It was a no holds bar, hands on the face, lips firmly pressed together lip lock that sent them both swooning with pleasure. Caution and hesitation were both thrown out the window, soon their passion transformed into a desperate tango of swirling tongues that sent delightful sensations all throughout their bodies. It wasn't long before they had to catch their breath, reluctantly letting each other go to do so.

She placed her trembling hand on her now slightly swollen lip, on the verge of tears. Dean was in utter shock as to how much he craved to be with her. He had no idea how he lived before this and how he was going to live after, she was his and there was going to be no question about it.


	3. An Interrupted Conversation

Her lips were still wet from the kiss, tasting the sweet tang of his saliva. The look she gave him was one of utter shock, "Dean?"

"Sam and I talked yesterday"

Now her expression turned to one of confusion, "And how exactly does that relate to what just happened?"

He moved closer towards her but was abruptly stopped when she put her arm defensively in the way of his path, "Please lets just keep a safe distance between us"

"What? Didn't you like what we just did? Because I sure as hell did."

His voice had an undertone of anxiety and the last thing Sage wanted to do was make him question how much she adored kissing his delectable lips "Of course I did. I just want to know why now,? after all this time. And in order for you to answer that question we need to talk, which I dont think we will be able to do if we get any closer to each other"

His delightful smirk almost sent her flying into his arms once more, but if they were going to pursue this she has to know if its more then just a friends with benefits kind of deal. He crossed his arms which made his biceps bulge, "Okay. Like I said Sammy and I talked yesterday and thats when I realized that this" Now pointing to the both of them "Means more to me then I thought it did"

If her body was a race track her heart was now beating a mile a minute,"More how?"

"More as in I am crazy about you Sage. I have tried so hard to get you out of my head but you're always there. Every time you're not with me I crave your presence, or whenever we go on a hunt I get angry because I cant protect you as well as I should."

Words could not describe how happy she was, after three years the moment has finally say that her emotions were overwhelming would be putting it mildly, in fact she was very close to fainting and she probably would have if Sam didn't interrupt them. The younger winchester walked in looking anxious which thankfully drew both their attention away from the intense conversation.

Dean without hesitation asked his brother what was wrong, "Dude. Looks like you have seen a ghost or something. Whats up?"

Sam looked at both of them before sitting down at the table. He had a newspaper in front of him with numerous red circles all over the page, "I was looking in the paper while you two were..uhm talking. And" He now turned the paper around so they could see better, "Do you guys notice anything?"

At first Sage didn't see anything different about the page but then after a couple seconds she realized that Sam circled almost every obituary on the page. She now pointed to the paper with a troubled expression, "All these, are supernatural related?"

Sam nodded his head while Sage continued, "Youre sure of it?"

"Yes. I have been doing this for awhile, you know"

Dean ran his hand over his mouth and looked at Sage, "So what do you want to do?"

She knew by the severity in his eyes that he wasn't talking about the newspaper postings. Looking at him with the same seriousness she tried to sound as confident as she could, "We should wrap up the job we are doing now and then head out. There has to be a connection between all of them"

Truth is she wanted nothing more then to take a break and spend the day all tangled up with Dean. But in reality they have a responsibility that cannot be ignored, besides she needed time to process the fact that Dean felt the same way about her. Though by the look on Dean's face it didn't seem like he was thrilled with the answer, "Yeah Yeah of course, how about Sage and I interview this time, while Sam stays here and researches"

"Actually there is no one else to interview, so I guess we are all staying in here"

"Right. Well since I got so distracted yesterday, there is probably enough work to go around"

What he just said was a low blow and he knew it, a defence mechanism that he used when his relationships were emotionally evolving. Normally he wouldn't care how insulted the person was on the receiving line of the insult, but when he noticed how hurt she was he instantly regretted it.

And he was right she was hurt by what he said, but she wasn't going to be burned by the same incident twice. She picked up one of the books from the kitchen table and threw it at him, "You're right. Better get to work Dean" She walked right past him giving him a disappointed glare and slammed the door behind her. Embracing the sunlight she decided to take a long walk and if that worries Dean, then mission accomplished.


	4. Silence for now

"Smooth"

"Oh shut up Sam" Dean grabbed his jacket and car keys.

"Where are you going?" His question was unanswered with the bang of the door when Dean left. Quickly grabbing his cell phone he called his brother three times but to no surprise he didnt answer. He left one final voicemail before giving up, "Dean, pick up your damn phone."

Its literally been hours since either of them have been back, and it was frustrating Sam to no avail. Did they not realize that despite all their problems, the job was supposed to be their number one priority. If this was how it was going to be from now on, maybe it wasn't such a good idea for them to be together.

Dean scoured the neighbourhood, frantically trudging through every park and diner to find her. It wasn't until the fourth hour mark when he finally succeeded. She was nestled on a small green chair with books surrounding her, in the back of an old bookstore. A large textbook was resting on her chest while she slept soundly. Papers full of notes were encircling her, he was literally in awe of how stunning she was. He leaned against the book shelf and crossed his arms admiring her, cherishing this rare moment.

But like everything else in their lives nothing good lasted, it wasn't long until she opened those baby blues. Startled by the looming figure she knocked off the textbook from her lap, Dean immediately put his hands up in a surrendering position, "Hey, its me"

She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision, he had dark circles underneath his and the bottom of his jeans were dirty, "Dean? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

He looked exhausted but was still stubbornly sexy, which was something that frustrated her to no end especially since she was still upset with him. He knelt down in front of her resting one of his hands on her knee, his forehead crinkled while he looked up into her probing eyes, "I was looking for you"

She squirmed at his touch, "Well you found me. Congratulations"

Ignoring her attitude he lightly squeezed her leg to get her full attention, "I was looking for you because I wanted to apologize"

"Apologize for what?"

"For being an ass earlier."

She slumped back in her chair smiling, "You know I cant stay mad at you for long. Apology accepted"

He now placed both of his hands on either side of the arm rest, completely enclosing her. His face was mere inches from her's she could feel his hot breath on her skin while he talked, "Do you want to continue our conversation now?"

She pushed passed him to pick up her notes, "As much as I would like to, we have work to do Dean"

Running his hand over his mouth he expressed his frustration, "Okay well when do you want to talk about it Sage?"

"I dont know"

"You dont know? Well when do you think you can pencil me in your schedule? Oh wait a minute we work together, remember? So when you're busy so am I, and right now we are both free which is rare. Which is why we are going to talk about it now."

She finished gathering her notes and hugged them to her chest while trying to walk past Dean, "We arent free, we rudely left Sam with the brunt of the work" There was no way she could get past him, "Get out of my way"

"We are not leaving here until we talk"

Almost crinkling her notes she continued to shove past him, "Stop being an ass"

"Im confused, I thought this is something you wanted"

She stared at him in disbelief and moved away wanting as much distance between them as possible "Something I wanted? Did you even ask me? All you said was that you talked to Sam about it, how do you think that makes me feel Dean"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the fact that Sam had to literally tell you. That this, what we have here would have never happened if you didnt have that conversation with him. Besides what Sam said could have been wrong, you dont know what I want Dean. If you did then you wouldn't be so forceful like you are now"

He was at a complete loss for words, which she astutely took advantage of by quickly walking around him out of the book store. It was dark and chilly, which she was not dressed properly for. Her arms were shaking violently when Dean was jogging to catch up to her, "Hey!"

Deciding there was no point in outrunning him she stopped to wait "Youre going the wrong way" Motioning in the direction behind them, "The car is a couple of blocks back that way"

Noticing her expression he quickly continued, "I know you're angry but come on, do you really think I am going to let you walk back to the motel alone? Especially since there is some freak creature on the loose?" His eyes darted back and forth while waiting for her response, "And I promise I wont mention it, from now on we will only talk business until this job is over"

She shook her head in compliance while preceding to walk alongside the older hunter in silence. Which didn't last long since Dean was terrible at keeping quiet, "So did you find anything useful?" He glanced down at the many pages of notes she was holding closely to her chest.

"Yeah I did"


	5. A Working Apology

To say that Sam was angry was an understatement, he was seething at such a high degree that you could probably cut the tension in the air with a knife, "I have been trying to call both of you for hours!"

Sage apologized profusely, giving excuse after excuse, "Im so sorry Sam! I turned my phone off because I didn't want to talk to anybody" Her eyes were now shooting daggers at the older Winchester.

"You could have at least sent me a text"

"Youre right, I should have."

Dean instinctively defended her, "Sam relax, she said she was sorry"

"Relax? How would you feel if both your partners left you with all the work?"

She manoeuvred around Dean and laid out all her research on the table, "I didnt leave just to do nothing. I went to a small bookstore."

Sam and Dean sauntered over to the table picking up sheet after sheet of research, there were detailed diagrams and neatly written notes on each page. Dean looked on proudly while Sam smiled apologetically, "Should have known you would have pulled your own weight regardless. Sorry for yelling at you"

"No worries. I would have reacted the same way"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows while reading her notes ignoring the other two, "An Aswang?"

"Yeah they're a vampire slash werewolf like creature that hunts at night but looks like a human during the day"

"So like a shape shifter?"

Sam interjected, "Not exactly. They dont only look like humans but they behave like us as well."

Sage looked at Sam in surprise, the younger Winchester chuckled, "You werent the only one who was researching you know"

Dean was now cringing at the next sentence, "They enjoy eating unborn fetuses and small children? Using pro..pro..bo. I give up" He playfully threw the papers on the table making the other two hunters laugh.

"Using proboscises"

Her non-stop giggling was a sound that he never wanted to stop hearing, his heart beat just a little faster whenever he heard it. He smiled widely at her, engrossed at how her face transitioned to a light shade of pink and at how her body shook uncontrollably for minutes. Chances are she was replaying the scenario in her head, for that was one thing he knew about her above anything else. When she started laughing there was no stopping her, and frankly it was one of her most endearing qualities.

After her laughing fit was finally over she noticed both of the boys starring at her. Wanting to break the silence she coughed and preceded to continue, "Anyways yeah, they use it to suck the children out of their mothers wombs or homes."

"Which would explain all the miscarriages and kidnappings, Sage and I kept hearing about the other day"

Dean shook his head and dipped his bottom lip in agreement, "Okay so how do we kill the sucker?"

"Day time is our best bet. They are known to be more vulnerable at that time since they lack the strength they do at night. Decapitation should do the trick"

"Seems easy enough. How do we identify it?"

Dissatisfied with Dean's nonchalant attitude and not to mention still bitter over what happened earlier she bit her tongue to hold back attitude, "Easy enough? Its a shape shifter Dean, identifying it is the trickiest part. You know that"

_Damn she really has it in for me, _Dean thought to himself. Though she was right he should know better considering what happened last time when they were hunting a shape shifter, "Right, sorry."

Noticing the tension between the two Sam quickly continued, "Well according to the lore the best way is to get up close and personal. If our reflection is upside down when we look into their eyes, then presto we have an aswang."

Dean looked at his younger brother his eyes starting to crinkle with amusement, "Presto?"

Giving his brother the infamous bitch face, Sam shook his head unamused and looked at Sage for some sympathy. She walked towards the bathroom waving her hand dismissively "Dont look at me, I dont think anyone uses the word Presto anymore."

Seizing the moment Sam grabbed Deans arm and pulled him into the small kitchen area which was out of sight from the bathroom. He crossed his arms waiting for Dean to say something, but the older of the two just raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"Stop kidding around Dean, what happened when you left?"

He waved his hand disregarding his brother,slapping his hands on his jeans to add emphasis, "Nothing happened"

"Youre telling me that you guys were gone for six hours and nothing happened between you two"

Dean shook his head, "Sounds about right."

"I dont believe you. Since when have you ever held out on me" The irritation in his voice was becoming more apparent, especially when Dean didn't respond to his last comment, "Dude, whats going on? Talk to me, im your brother."

Frankly he couldn't blame Sam for feeling left out and hurt, Dean would probably have felt the same way. But he took what Sage said to heart, if their relationship was going to progress then seeking Sam's advice for how to approach their delicate situation would have to stop; at least for now.

"Im telling you the truth. Listen all I can say is that she wasn't too thrilled that I talked to you about how I felt instead of telling her first."

"Wait, you told her that I was the one who made you realize your feelings for her. Bad move man"

"I didnt say it in those exact words, Im not an idiot."

"Okay then what did you say?"

Annoyed, Dean walked out of the kitchen "This is turning into some soap opera crap. All I care about is finishing the job, so her and I can have a real conversation."

As if on queue Sage walked out of the bathroom with her hair twisted in a messy high bun wearing a black tank top and boy shorts. Dean was bewitched by her beauty, which wasnt something new since he was always attracted to her. But now that things have changed his desire had sky rocketed. He wanted nothing more then to throw her on the bed in the heat of passion and slide those sexy tight boy shorts off with his teeth. All the while watching her body writhe with pure unbounded anticipation for what he was about to do next.

Of course having no concept of subtlety, Sam coughed to get his brothers attention "Dean, close your mouth"

Dean shook his head back into focus, _two can play at this game, _he thought to himself. Very slowly he pulled his shirt over his head. His chest was well defined yet not too muscular, though it could be which Sam proved often enough when he took his shirt off. Though Dean would opt for a burger and beer any day over the rigorous exercising that Sam endures every morning. His hands were now unbuckling his belt, slipping the leather material through the hoops all the while looking at her, his gaze hot and intense tempting her to come closer.

His gaze was working wonders, her mouth was salivating with desire and her lips were wet with saliva. The apex between her thighs was aching with need but she refused to give in so easily, she wanted more then just a quick fuck; no matter how good of a fuck it could be. She jumped into bed and turned the opposite direction, her curly hair bouncing onto the pillow. Dean sighed with disappointment which made Sage stifle a hearty laugh, and whisper _all in due time _to herself before shutting off the light and falling asleep.


End file.
